jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Hector Gonzales
| occupation = Freelance hitman | affiliation = Aris Kristatos, Locque | status = Deceased, shot in the back with an arrow by Melina Havelock | role = Henchman | portrayed = Stefan Kalipha | first_appearance = For Your Eyes Only (film) | last_appearance = For Your Eyes Only (Marvel) }} Hector Gonzales was a fictional Cuban hitman hired by Aris Kristatos to murder the Havelocks and the quaternary antagonist in the 1981 James Bond film For Your Eyes Only. Portrayed by actor Stefan Kalipha, the character is based to Major Gonzales, a character in the 1960 short-story For Your Eyes Only, and would later to be appears in the comic adaptation of the film by Marvel Comics. Biography ''For Your Eyes Only (film) Hector Gonzales is employed by Greek smuggler Aris Kristatos to kill Sir Timothy Havelock, the man who was employed by MI6 to find the sunken ship containing the ATAC device. Gonzales poses as a pilot for the Athens-based Kerkyra Charter Service in order to murder Havelock and his wife, Iona. He flies Timothy and Iona's daughter Melina to her parents' research ship, the ''Triana in Corfu Harbour. He then turns his seaplane around and flies back to the Triana. Mr. & Mrs. Havelock believe that Gonzales is making the return voyage and wave goodbye to him, only to learn too late that he opened fire on them. Prior to this, Melina had given her parents gifts she brought from the mainland and went into the cabin to give a bag of cashews for Max, the pet parrot of the Havelocks. Melina's decision to feed Max spared her life as she was shielded from the gunfire. She is startled by the noises and rushes topside, only to see both of her parents shot and dying almost instantly. The Greek police identify Gonzales using Melina's description. Through a detective agency, Melina tracks Gonzales to a villa outside Madrid, Spain. After Gonzales receives a payment from his employer, Aris Kristatos' henchman Locque for the Havelock murders, he finds that Bond has been snooping around his party. Bond is searched and his firearm is confiscated, to which Gonzales remarks Bond is part of MI6 as his pistol is a standard issue Walther PPK, and for him to be "taken away". Immediately afterward Melina, hiding in nearby bushes, shoots him in the back with her crossbow simultaneously as he dives in to the swimming pool. In the resulting chaos Bond and Melina escapes. Gonzales's death raises the ire of Bond's superiors, who ordered him to interrogate Gonzales, "not perforate him" (although Bond was not the killer). Bond saves his skin by pointing out (the not-yet identified) Locque was the connection they needed. This also causes Melina to resume her vendetta as she realises Gonzales was only the pawn in the murder of her parents. Alternate continuities ''For Your Eyes Only (Marvel) ''To be added Personality To be added Behind the scenes Gallery hector2.jpg|Gonzales with Melina hector3.jpg|Shortly prior to killing Melina's parents hector.jpg|"License to kill...or be killed" GonzalesAboutToDie.png|Gonzales about to make his fatal jump GonzalesDeath.png|Gonzales dead See Also *Major Gonzales (Literary equivalent) References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:For Your Eyes Only characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Assassins Category:Pawns Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:Cubans